gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuchiryuu
Tsuchiryuu is a member of the Muhou School and one of the Leaders Personal Corps. Appearance Tsuchiryuu is an average hieght adult. He has brushed back black hair that is put into a ponytail. He has diamond like eyebrows and his eye appears to have no pupils. He wears a long sleeved black under shirt that extends to cover the bottom half of his face, A black shirt sleeve over shirt, and black pants. He also wears long black gloves, black shoes that extends up in lower leg and a black clothe around his weist. After the events Tsuchiryuu wore a strawhat, a scarf around the lower part of his head, a dark colored overshirt over a black undershirt, white pants, black socks, sandals, and carries two swords on his side. Personality Tsuchiryuu is a calm person, even when facing a strong fighter. He's also extremely arrogant and confident in his skills, as seen when he takes on Kizaki Gensai without fear, boasting about his style. Hystory Some time ago, Tsuchiryuu had joined the Muhou School. Plot Muhou Invasion Arc Tsuchiryuu first appeared have taken over the castle in Unabara along with the rest of the Muhou School. Iori Invasion Arc Days later he hears the news that Iori has entered the castle and is attack everyone. Year Later Arc After a year he is hiddening in a tree near Juuren Village. When Kamedenbou sensed and through a sword at him, Tsuchiryuu easily catches it. He then apologizes for one of their commanders breaking the 1 year agreement. he then tells them that Jinsuke is coming to meet them. Eastern Gate Arc Days later, Tsuchiryuu appears together with the rest of the personal. Jinsuke tells them all to destroy the Ogame School. Front Gate Arc Later Tsuchiryuu appears in front of kamedenbou and Kizaki Gensai, after cutting the heads off of Arata's archers. He then faces Gensai in combat. He was able blocks Gensai's attacks and even wound him. Toudou Revenge Arc When he hears the alarm, He wounds gensai some more and the leaves making Gensai even madder. Matsumoto Muraku Arc Days later, Tsuchiryuu meets up with Shinkuu and that talk about who the traitor might be and if they are working with the Ogame School. Arimaru Arc When Toujou returns, Tsuchiryuu is in the meets with Jinsuke and the rest of the corps. Conclusion Arc Later Tsuchiryuu disquises himself are one of Tsukikage's men and stabs Tsukikage, while Jinkuu beheads Tsukikage. He then asks Jinkuu about the soldiers, which Jinkuu tells him that he took care of them a while ago. Eight days later he meets up with Shimon along with Jinkuu, after he and Jinkuu had hidden Jinsuke's body. After they are done talking, Tsuchiryuu leaves with Jinkuu and Shimon to go meet up with the rest of their comrades. Ability Tsuchiryuu emits a powerful battle aura. He is capable of catching a sword thrown by Kamedenbou. He can also fight on par with Kizaki Gensai, whom identified his movements as those of the "style from the continent", implying that he's using Chinese Martial Arts. Weapons Deer Horn Dagger: Tsuchiryuu's weapons of choice are two blades known as Lùjiǎodāo or "Chinese Deer Horn Knives", a hand weapon formed by two thin crescent blades crossing, and is shown to be proficient with it enough to fight on equal ground with Gensai and even wound him. Tsuchiryuu's Sword: Tsuchiryuu's other weapon, seemingly used for sneak attacks during his ninja duties. It overall resembles a wakizashi, except that it's broader and thicker, and the tip is shaped differently. Battles *Tsuchiryuu vs. Nakaizumi School Archers (Win) *Tsuchiryuu vs. Kizaki Gensai (Interrupted) Trivia *His name literally means "Earth Dragon", but is generally spelled as "Mogura" (Mole). *Is interesting to note that Tsukikage, Jinkuu and Tsuchiryuu all have only one name and are onmitsu, implying that their name is actually a sort of codename. *Tsuchiryuu's face was never shown during the series. Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Personal Corps Category:Antagonists